


All's Well That Ends Well

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Fic, Foursome, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klavier recruits a new guitarist for his band, and invites him and his lover to visit the States. The guitarist? Rising Japanese star Kyouya Garyuu.<br/>[Unfortunately, the tags aren't quite equipped to deal with the awesomeness that is Klavier/Apollo/Kyouya/Housuke.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Pairing: Klavier x Apollo, Kyouya x Odoroki, Klavier x Kyouya x Apollo x Odoroki  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: male/male, foursome, swinging, sex with other-world counterparts (it's not self-cest, really...)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any of its characters. I make no profit from this fan-work.
> 
> Written for [The Phoenix Wright Kink Meme (Part 8)](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/35657.html) and originally posted [here](http://teagueful.livejournal.com/35657.html?thread=9660745#t9660745)
> 
>  
> 
> _prompt: The Gavinners hire a new guitarist to take Daryan's spot -- a star who's quite famous in his home country of Japan._
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, that's right.
> 
> Kyouya Garyuu joins the Gavinners.
> 
> I demand that Klavier try to convince his little Herr Forehead into a foursome with Kyouya's little Odekokun. <3
> 
> Note: Kyouya is Klavier's Japanese name, and Odoroki is Apollo's. They are, however, treated as separate people for the sake of this story.

  
There had been tears, and angst, and even a bit of anger. Somewhere in between it all, a pair of love declarations. But, finally, Apollo had to put his foot down and tell Klavier to stop moping around. There was nothing he could do for his brother, which left only one option: finding some way to bring the Gavinners back together.

Once the idea had taken hold, Klavier was back to his usual whirlwind of energy and confidence, leaving the depressed and troubled prosecutor a distant memory.

Which all led up to this particular morning, where he had dragged his lover, Apollo Justice, to the international airport to meet, in Klavier's words, "the only man talented and beautiful enough to take his place at my side." Apollo was a little worried.

His name was Kyouya Garyuu, and he was apparently a big star in Japan. He was coming over to the States with his boyfriend, Odoroki. They both spoke English perfectly well, Klavier assured him, even if Odoroki was a little shy.

So here Apollo stood, in a crowded airway, for some reason relegated to holding the sign with their names on it and scanning the crowd for…well…actually he had no idea what they looked like. Klavier had assured him "you can't miss them." Maybe he could look for the guitar? No, there was no way it would fit as a carry-on.

He took a moment to close his eyes and collect his thoughts. All the noise in the terminal was starting to give him a migraine. For a moment, he cursed Klavier for suddenly needing to use the toilet. Focus, Apollo, he told himself.

He suddenly felt an odd twitch in his arm. But he wasn't Perceiving anything. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and scanned around. Yet the twitch continued…continued…until he focused on one spot. The gateway to the plane. And their flight was emptying out.

Apollo was suddenly much more worried.

And then…

Apollo's jaw dropped. He was probably as bug-eyed as a shocked anime character.

Because, carefully walking towards him, through dozens and dozens of people, were a tall, bleached-blond man in an outrageous suit and a smaller, far more nervous-looking man with two spiking tufts of brown hair.

"Demo, shinpai suru yo," the smaller man said. He fiddled with something under his shirt sleeve, and damn, if Apollo didn't suddenly want to mess with his own suddenly too-tight bracelet.

The two suddenly looked up and locked eyes with him.

"Na….NAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIII?" cried the smaller man, just as…

"Wh---WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?" Apollo yelled.

The airport was suddenly very, very quiet.

"Ah, Apollo!" the blond said, smiling a little too broadly. "See, Hou-kun, I told you we would find them. Where is Klavier-senpai?"

"Kl-Klavier went to the toilet," Apollo stuttered.

They couldn't be _clones_ , could they? He wouldn't put it past Kristoph, somehow. No, even now, he could see little differences. This man's hair was obviously dyed blond, and despite having very Western-style eyes, his face had more of an Asian look to it. He wasn't nearly as tanned, either.

He didn't want to look at the other one, despite the fact that his bracelet was tingling like crazy. When he did, he found himself looking into smaller versions of his own eyes, hair a few shades darker, stature a little more slight and shorter, too. But he was still looking at _himself_ , no matter how you cut it.

"Ach, Kyouya-san, you're here!" Klavier came bounding over, and the two blonds easily swept each other up in a macho hug, smacking each other on the back and chattering about songs and gigs and adventures like two frat brothers.

Apollo looked over at the dark haired man hesitantly, and received a similar look in return. He shrugged and put his hand to the back of his head. "Um…hello?" he said, offering out his free hand.

The boy made a short bow before accepting the hand and shaking it. "I am sorry. Kyou — ano, Garyuu-san has told me we will be meeting. I did not know you look like…" he trailed off.

"Uh…yeah," Apollo forced out a soft chuckle. "We could pass for twins, couldn't we?"

The boy — shoot, his name was…um… Housuke Odoroki, right (where was the court record when he needed it, Apollo thought) — nodded, and smiled nervously.

"You're Mister Garyuu's boyfriend, right?"

For a moment, the boy looked startled, but he smiled. "Yes. I forgot, in America, you can say this, ne?"

"Most of the time, yeah. I mean, there are always some people who don't like it, but…yeah," Apollo said, feeling less intelligent than usual.

"Apollo!"

"Odeko-kun!"

Two voices rang out at the same time. Apollo saw Housuke blush. "Odeko?" Apollo said. "I thought you were Odoroki?"

"Ah. Is…nickname," Housuke replied.

"Oh, I see," Apollo said. They started towards their far-too-flamboyant lovers. If Klavier didn't keep his voice down and his sunglasses on, they would be mobbed sooner than they could escape. "What does it mean?" he asked casually.

"In English…is embarrassing. Means 'forehead,'" Housuke replied, shaking his head. "Hard to explain," he offered with a smile, only to stop at Apollo's surprised face.

"You too?" was all Apollo said. Sadly, it didn't take long before he understood.

~~

After that, the days turned in to weeks, as Klavier and Kyouya threw themselves into the work of composing new songs. Apollo and Housuke, on the other hand, strayed a bit further away, neither of them enjoying loud music and 3AM bouts of "inspiration."

Housuke even followed Apollo to court a few times, wanting to see how the American legal system worked. It earned them a rather befuddled look from the judge, who wondered aloud if they had been messing around with strange and newfangled scientific experimentations. Prosecutor Payne was less amused by confronting two nearly identical attorneys who shouted "objection" simultaneously (though it only once, on accident).

Eventually, they had to face the sad truth: The Gavinners were going to have their first concert, and they were expected to attend. Not that they would really resist supporting their lovers, but…

Klavier just grinned at them, Kyouya at his side, like identical Cheshire cats, and handed over two sets of earplugs.

So, that was how they had ended up here, amid throngs of screaming fangirls (and boys), center and front of the enormous stage, the music still pulsing and beating against their ears, their bodies, so loud they could _feel_ it more than hear it.

It was…strange. Apollo thought. He could suddenly understand all the rabid fans. It wasn't so much the music (although he had started to warm up to it, listening to Klavier humming and putting notes together, before all the loudness and the mixing and whatnot), as…as just looking up on to the stage, seeing Klavier's expressions, his body twisting and moving. Watching Kyouya's fingers dance on his guitar, and Klavier's mouth contort into all sorts of sexy shapes. Watching them dance and writhe on stage. A single look at Housuke's adoring, glazed eyes staring at the stage confirmed it: there was something special about this.

Suddenly, it all quieted down, as the band started to warm up for a love song. And damned if Klavier's eyes weren't staring straight at him, a smirk on his face, as he blew a kiss and made the audience squeal.

Apollo let himself drift off, following Klavier's strong voice, the strong keys of a piano, and the wailing of Kyouya's guitar. He didn't really notice when the two blonds started to look at each other, or even when they slowly started to move closer. Maybe it was just because he hadn't bothered to look over the lyrics for "My Dream Is a Conjugal Visit."

But he definitely noticed when Klavier started moving just a little too close to Kyouya, taking advantage of the man's slightly smaller stature, and practically kissed him on the lips. His cry of shock was lost in a sea of fangirls screaming.

And that was just the beginning! Over the course of the next song set, Klaver and Kyouya were barely able to share the stage together without long, lingering looks, touching, smacking each other on the shoulder or the ass, and — Apollo nearly popped — Klavier suggestively running his fingers along Kyouya's guitar to pluck out a few extra notes.

He sure as hell didn't remember this happening when Daryan was there!

The fans were going wild — he was getting poked and elbowed as they all tried to crash closer towards the stage, screaming out all sorts of obscene requests.

He looked towards Housuke. The boy was just smiling as if nothing was wrong. Smiling, and…his eyes were a little glazed over.

Apollo gulped. Obviously he wouldn't be getting any help. He drew his eyes back towards the stage, where Klavier was leaning over Kyouya's shoulder, microphone in hand, his lips practically engulfing it. Kyouya was smiling up at him, even as his finger played over the strings quickly, perfectly, and winked. Their hair spirals were touching over their shoulders. Kyouya thrust his hips back, and…damnit…they were _grinding_ on stage, smiling broadly, winking, Klavier kissing his microphone.

Apollo was blushing terribly. It was too much. Too like the things he'd done with Klavier in the bedroom being acted out, on stage, in front of thousands of people. Kissing…grinding…

Except this time, it was Klavier…and Klavier.

Why did that thought suddenly make his throat feel so tight?

He didn't…oh, dear. No, on second thought…if he was being completely truthful to himself (it wasn't as if anyone could be reading his thoughts, right? Right?)…the thought of Klavier and Kyouya…naked…dark, tanned skin all bare and glistening with sweat and blond hair…everywhere…

…

Oh, god. What the hell were those twin devils _doing_ to him?

~~

Backstage, the roar of the crowd and the music were less, but Apollo was still pretty agitated. He swore softly. The image of the two blonds on stage, practically making out, was burned into his mind.

"Don't you think there's anything wrong with this?" he said, with unnecessary volume, pacing around the room as Housuke looked at him.

"It is fanservice." The other boy shrugged. "All the bands do it." He took a sip of his water bottle. "The girls enjoy it."

Apollo was still seething. "Are you happy to see our boyfriends making out on stage?"

Housuke shrugged. "In Japan, they say you are faithful as long as you come back home every night. And all bands do it," he repeated unnecessarily. "Kyouya has done worse."

"Like?"

"Before, he kissed _me_ on stage." He gave Apollo a severe look, as if to impress just how embarrassing that incident had been. He got up and went back to a small, mini-fridge tucked in the back of the room and pulled out a small bottle. "Here," he said, pushing the glass bottle into Apollo's hands. "To calm you down."

"I don't drink," Apollo said as he realized what the clear liquid — er, rather, liquor — in the bottle was.

"Really?" Housuke looked at him in surprise. "Not at all?" When Apollo nodded, he went back to the fridge and pulled out a soda. "Mix it with this. A little."

Apollo looked at the drink with trepidation, Alcohol was supposed to help you forget, right? And right now, he really, really needed to forget the images of sexy, naked blonds doing unspeakable things to each other. Anger and resentment weren't cutting it. He dumped the entire bottle into his soda can.

He took a sip. He couldn't even taste the alcohol. Still, he took a seat on a small couch in the room, and soon Housuke joined him.

"Also," Housuke said suddenly. "One time Kyouya and his brother played a trick on me."

Apollo almost choked. "Kyouya has a brother, too?" he yelped, and quickly took another sip. "Not in jail?"

Housuke looked at him, startled. "He is, actually. It is a…long story."

"I can understand that," Apollo said. He as starting to feel a little better. "What kind of 'trick'?"

"Ah, I once worked with his brother" — Apollo didn't have soda in his mouth, fortunately, or he might have choked again — "and they thought it would be funny to try and see if I could tell them apart if they wore same clothes. They both kissed me." He smiled a bit. "It was first time I lost my voice yelling. When Kyouya came to apologize, I hit him. But he still managed to…ah, convince me to go out on a date."

Apollo chuckled. "Klavier," he said, starting to feel more comfortable, "Klavier played footsie" — he pushed his foot towards Housuke's, mimicking the motion — "with me under the table at a big meeting with the chief of police, while we were supposed to be researching a case." He wet faintly red. "And after that, he dragged me to his office and…" Damnit, no, he was trying to be angry, not more turned on.

"Kyouya sang karaoke to me in the street and woke the neighbors."

"Actually, Klavier got drunk and did the same thing until I dragged him in to my apartment to shut him up."

The room was warm, and Apollo was suddenly feeling pretty good. He looked down and found his can was empty. Oh well. "Klavier is so troublesome," he grumbled, leaning back on the couch. "That dumb…blond…outrageous accent…horny…dumb jerk prosecutor," he said. He looked over at Housuke. "It really doesn't bother you? Those two?"

Housuke shook his head. "No. It's very…sexy." He went a little red.

"I swear, I should have fallen in love with someone more like myself." He glared at the empty can. "Someone who wouldn't act so damn sexy all the time, and especially not with other people. Someone who could actually be quiet. Someone…" He sighed, and shook his head. "Do you ever feel," he asked, suddenly feeling very bold, and very, very uncaring, "like it would be better for Kyouya to be with someone else? Like some other rocker? You know," he hiccupped, suddenly. "Someone who can appreciate him…his music…how sexy he is…"

"Very often," Housuke replied. When he nodded, his antennae wiggled. It was…kinda cute, Apollo thought fuzzily. "I think, I am quiet. Plain. What does he see in me? But…"

Wiggle. Wiggle.

Apollo's hand darted out, trying to catch those tufts of hair. When his fingers tangled against them, he was startled at how it felt in his fingers. Housuke stared at him. "Cute," he mumbled.

"You really do not drink," he said softly. "Did you hear what I said?"

"No," Apollo said boldly. "Not a thing."

"Kyouya tells me it is because I am plain and quiet that he cares for me. He needs me to be…truthful to him. Normal. Stable. And he says I am not plain."

"Mmm-hmmm," Apollo murmured, staring at the bouncing tufts of hair, rather like a cat, and clearly not listening.

"Saaa, you are still not listening, are you?" Housuke gave an uncharacteristically, low laugh. "Maybe you need to talk more to your Klavier, yes?" He muttered something about "older, but further behind than we are," batted away Apollo's hand as it tried to grab his hair again.

"I should have fallen in love with someone like you," Apollo said suddenly. "Someone like me, I mean."

Housuke shook his head, looking solemn. "No, you just think that."

"Nuh-uh," Apollo grumbled. "I…and Klavier…I worry so much about us. Just seeing him…" He gulped. "Seeing him with Kyouya…I couldn't do that. I…" He looked up at Housuke's sympathetic eyes. Klavier and Kyouya were so far away from him they were in their own sexy world, with darting, naughty tongues and faces that never blushed. So unlike him. All he wanted were quiet, private moments, and soft kisses that slowly turned deep…

With a cute boy…

Apollo really should have shaken off the thought. But he was a little tipsy, and suddenly wondering what it would be like to have someone small and cute in his arms. Someone who would listen to him. Someone…

He suddenly moved his hands back behind Housuke's face, watching those eyes widen in surprise, and the startled, "Apollo?" that tumbled from his pink lips.

He moved quickly to crush them with his own, thinking, vaguely, that if he was this cute, he could suddenly understand why Klavier was always trying to molest him. Housuke let out a startled noise, but didn't move away.

It felt good. Gentle. But…even as he moved to deepen the kiss, Housuke letting out a soft moan beneath him, he realized there wasn't anything deeper. Even when he squeezed that cute chin and let his tongue tangle with Housukue's in that wet, sweet mouth, there was no spark, like he felt when Klavier kissed him. He pulled away, staring into brown eyes…

…only to hear a sudden and very loud laughter behind him. And a wolf whistle. Then more laughter.

"Sorry," Housuke said, looking apologetic, as Apollo turned around to meet two smirking blond faces.

"I should have you drink more often, Polly," Klavier chuckled, moving over to hug him. But Apollo pushed him away. Klavier looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted. "I…" He looked at the ground. If he had ever felt more ashamed, more… _stupid_ …that he did now…

"Ach, Polly…" Klavier, "don't look like that." He pulled Apollo's head up. "Do you have any idea how sexy you looked? My heart is still racing."

Apollo frowned. He should have known. Why would Klavier even care? It was always about sexy with him.

"Why don't you ever give me any of those kisses, Polly?"

Apollo blinked. Wait, what? Klavier looked almost…hurt. He was slumping a little, not at all like his usual confident self.

"Wha…" Apollo fumbled. "But, but you…" Now that he thought of it, he'd never even considered anything but Klavier taking the lead, Klavier kissing him. Because Klavier was…

It was odd to have an epiphany while slightly drunk. Somehow, he was seeing things much more clearly, even as everything was slowly getting fuzzier.

That was why…! He looked over at Kyouya and Housuke, who were looking at the two of them. Kyouya was trying to smother a laugh, while Housuke gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

All those images of Kyouya and Klavier…were leaving Klavier thoroughly ravished, by someone completely equal. Something he'd never thought of, himself. And when he kissed Housuke, completely equal, he could be the one in charge.

He wanted to dominate Klavier. To see Klavier moaning beneath him, begging, writhing…

Oh, that was _hot_.

He grabbed Klavier by the collar of his outrageous jacket and kissed him, hard, forcefully, opening his mouth and twisting his tongue in, until he couldn't breathe. Only Klavier's strong arms kept him from falling to the floor in a dizzy, half-drunken mess.

He decided he needed to drink more often.

~~

They stumbled (well, he stumbled) out to the waiting limo to go to their hotel. It was lucky the windows were tinted and the glass soundproof, because the moment they got in, he practically jumped into Klavier's lap for more of those mind-blowing kisses. He planted each leg firmly astride Klavier's hips, and tangled his fingers in blond hair, trying to suck the air from Klavier's lungs.

It wasn't until a fuzzy moment (moments? Minutes?) later, that he felt Klavier's hands gently against his shoulders, and nudging him to turn around.

Housuke and Kyouya were similarly engaged on the other set of seats. Housuke was making delicious whimpering noises as he sat forward in Kyouya's lap, twisting his body around to kiss the man as Kyouya's hands roamed over his chest, and even…Apollo gulped. Even down to the zipper of his pants. Housuke's hands were gripped Kyouya's shirt like a lifeline.

Why was it turning him on so much?

Klavier's hands suddenly brushed against his groin, and he nearly jerked, a surprised moan letting loose. He saw Kyouya look over and smirk, heard Klavier chuckled in response.

They were playing a game, he realized.

Had you asked him earlier that night, he would have been highly offended. But now, with his blood racing and the delicious loss of inhibition…he really didn't care. As long as he still got to have Klavier. In fact…he was feeling kind of bold.

He rocked his hips against Klavier's and smothered his mouth, making the rock star's body jerk back against him and a gasping moan flow into his mouth. And then he winked over at Kyouya, drawing another chuckle.

Getting out of the limo and in to the hotel was hazy for him. He remembered Klavier handing him his coat so he could hide the…um…well, to hold over his pants. He'd stood there, glassy-eyed, until Klavier pulled him into the elevator. Then they were tumbling down the hallway and into a lavish, large room.

They were already on the bed, Klavier's hands swiftly unzipping his pants and Apollo's tongue playing in his mouth, when he faintly realized that Housuke and Kyouya were still with them. On the other side of the extremely large bed, in fact.

Housuke was panting as Kyouya laid kisses down his neck and throat. He arched up off the bed into those kisses…and Apollo couldn't look away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Klavier whispered in his ear, his rough hand rubbing against Apollo's hardness.

Beautiful, yes. Housuke's face, shining with sweat, and Kyouya's tongue tracing wicked little patterns against his skin. All those little sounds coming out of his throat…and Kyouya smiling at him.

Apollo gasped when Klavier squeezed him, hard, and felt a hot blush run to his face when the two Japanese men stared at him, Kyouya licked his lips, and Housuke smiled a little. Kyouya whispered something into his lover's ear. That grin meant something evil was afoot, Apollo decided. The bed bounced slightly and Kyouya moved towards them.

He would have missed Klavier's hand and his attentions, usually, but the spectacle happening above his prone body was distracting. A hot, wet kiss — damn, could you even call that a kiss? With white teeth flashing and saliva and so much _sucking_ — between two smug face and tangled curls of blond hair that were just tickling his naked chest.

They moved to the center of the bed, and Housuke crawled over to him, whispering, "They want to, ah, give us show. Like concert," too loudly in the quiet room.

What a show! Long, muscled limbs falling all over each other as the two of them struggled for dominance, one beautiful splay of hair falling over the sheets, then another. When Kyouya fell with his back to the white sheets, his body writhed like a snake, and his tongue kissed and sucked dark marks onto Klavier's neck. When Klavier deigned to stretch out against the soft sheets, arms above his head and hips thrust up pointedly, showing off his red, thick erection, he ground against Kyouya's body and smacked his hand against a round ass.

Apollo's jaw was open and he panted for breath, but it was too much. Too…beautiful. His hand moved to curl against soft hair and hard flesh, but he found his eyes drifting, instead, to Housuke, just as hypnotized by the performance as he was. Housuke's erection jutted up, against his stomach, but he was so focused on the rock stars, he left it untouched.

If he, in all his clumsiness and, well, he couldn't say virginal or innocent (more virginal than Klavier, though), could make even half the show they were…

Apollo summoned up his courage and moved behind Housuke, seizing him from behind. Housuke nearly shrieked, and two sets of pleasure-dazed eyes look at them. With a boldness he didn't know he could muster, Apollo grabbed Housuke's chin and tilted his face up so they could kiss. But he kept his eyes on Klavier's, even as Housuke's tongue began to probe at his mouth. The look on Klavier's face…!

"Keep going," he gasped out, after a deep kiss. "Don't let us stop you," he managed to grin.

Klavier smirked at him. He motioned Kyouya to lay back, and began kissing at the man's thighs, little whispery butterfly kisses, smiling sideways at Apollo as he edged closer to the man's erection.

What could he do to counter that? Apollo thought. He hadn't thought this far. He…

Housuke smiled at him and pushed them back. Apollo's hot skin felt good against the cool sheets, and when Housuke — thank god between the two of them at least one could think straight — squeezed his thigh between Apollo's legs, grinding himself against Apollo's thigh and encouraging Apollo to do the same, he finally managed to stop thinking entirely. Housuke's back was a sloping line for his fingers to trail and trace as they rocked against each other, slowly at first, but with an aching, pressing need driving them forward, sweat and the first few drops of semen letting them roughly slide against each other. Their kisses started off short, sweet, little kisses between gasps, but they grew deeper, and longer, just as their awkward thrusts moved into a slow, steamy grind.

He managed to send a dopey grin in Klavier's direction, and surrender to Housuke's insistent thrusts. Klavier stuck out his tongue, and made a face, before leaning forward to use it on Kyouya's heavy testicles and the underside of his erection. Even with the blinding pleasure coursing through him, Apollo couldn't take his eyes off that darting tongue, sweeping against the wrinkled skin, heavy with semen, or the hard flesh so close to his lips…

He gave a silent apology to Housuke before pushing the other man away, gently, and grabbing a good handful of Klavier's hair and dragging him up for a kiss. It was a heady, extremely hot feeling of dominance, feeling Klavier's hair wrapped around his hair, forcing him up. "In. Now," he managed to breathe between heart-stopping kisses. He'd been right. No matter how hot Housuke's body was, it just wasn't his lover's.

He lost track of Housuke and Kyouya, too hot, too insistent to care about anything but Klavier. Klavier's fingers were jammed in his mouth, and he sucked them wetly, uncaring of the fact that he was getting saliva everywhere. He was aching, and this strange — this unbelievable — situation was making him feel…different. Bold. Aggressive. Uncaring. Klavier's fingers sank into him, and he moaned. It felt so good, so good, as if he'd never felt it so intensely before. His erection ached from over-simulation, but this, this was wonderful. Hard, bony fingers under soft skin, worming inside him, pressing against the tight ring of muscle and the hot, buttery flesh inside. He swore he'd never felt so good, being filled like this. "More, more," he whimpered, as a second finger, and a third, followed. He'd never wanted Klavier so badly.

"Do you know," Klavier managed, as he fumbled with a tube of lube (where did it come from? Who knew…) and kisses Apollo almost viciously, "how hot you looked? I nearly came, watching you two angels."

Apollo wanted to say, "you too," but he wasn't able to string together words anymore. How had they looked to Klavier? Fumbling, rolling together, two sweet-natured attorneys grinding each other to death like a pair of teenagers who had no idea what they were doing? Ah, well, whatever Klavier liked.

"Can we try…" Klavier started to ask, but Apollo cut him off with a kiss and a none-too-gentle thrust of his hips. He didn't care. Nothing could get weirder at this point.

His limbs were like jelly as Klavier moved his legs to either side of his lap. Ah, so they were going to do it this way, Apollo thought fuzzily, before all his senses snapped into focus on Klavier thrusting into him. He didn't, erm, "ride" on top very often, since the amount of work it took to get him, well, hot enough, and flexible enough, and so-aroused-he-was-going-to-explode enough usually warrant a full night's worth of work. But right now, he could care less how they were positioned, and at the first deep thrust of Klavier's hard, hot flesh inside of him, he really didn't care about anything but getting it deeper inside him. The pull of gravity made it easy for him to slide down into Klavier's lap, and he just savored the feeling for a moment.

Klavier was usually gentle with him. Gentle and mind-blowingly thorough. It drove him wild. Slow, achingly long thrusts that stroked his sensitive nerves before slamming into his sweet spot, no bit of skin left untouched or unkissed, that was Klavier. For all his supposed sexual exploits, he was a very sweet lover.

But until now, he had never thought about how, well, normal their sex life was.

Housuke's sharp cries reached his ears, and he spared a moment to look over at the other couple. Kouya quickly thrusting in and out of Housuke's body. The attorney was on his stomach, squeezing and clawing at the sheets, thrusting his hips back for more, more, in an almost savage sort of way.

It looked really hot.

All through their (admittedly somewhat short) relationship, Apollo had been perfectly content. More than content, really. Klavier was slow and passionate, more than enough to melt Apollo into mush and drive him wild. In the back of his mind, of course he knew there were other ways to have sex, but it never really entered his consciousness — much like the thought that someone might wear a different style of shoes, or order a different flavor of sandwich.

At least, until that someone took that sandwich and shoved it in his face, insisting he take a bite.

Or, in this case, wildly — Apollo had never had a need to use the word before, but there really wasn't another word for what he was seeing — _fucking_ and thrusting and mewling like a pair of tomcats in heat, not a few feet away from him. Housuke had to be in pain, from the awkward angle he was twisted at, from the viciousness of Kyouya's thrusts, but he was crying for more, more, as much as Apollo was.

Klavier followed his gaze. "Do you want some of that?" he managed to grit out, even as Apollo's embarrassed reaction made his body go all tense and tight around Klavier's.

"I…" Apollo found himself tongue-tied. It was different. It _looked_ really, really good, but…some part of him didn't want to chance it, didn't want to change everything he knew, everything Klavier…

…and, yet…

"Kyouya!" Housuke shrieked, his voice hitting a rather pretty high note. He stiffened, a look of pure pleasure on his face, even as Kyouya continued to slam into him, hard enough to make his body shake and surge forward before they both collapse, panting, to the bed.

Klavier's body twisted against his own, a sharp thrust hitting sensitive nerves, and he found himself spurting his own hot seed, the feast of his eyes and bodies combined too much for him to handle. Klavier's warm release inside him felt good, and his sore muscles ached when Klavier pulled out and set to kissing his red, bruised lips. They were wet, and sweaty, and it felt so good. Every inch of him felt soft and hot, pliable beneath Klavier's gentle fingers.

His bliss was soon shattered, however. "You didn't answer," Klavier said, smirking a little.

Apollo was suddenly uncomfortable again. What was he supposed to say?

"You two look very pretty, I think," Housuke whispered, as Kyouya playfully kissed him, nipping his at collarbone like a large, playful cat. "Very slow and…" he drifted off, a dreamy expression on his face.

They were all in cahoots against him, Apollo knew it. "Y-You too," he stammered. "You looked very…" Eager? Hot? Insanely fuckable? (For never having used the word before, why was he suddenly so comfortable with it?) "Very happy," he finished lamely.

But Housuke just smiled at him. "Yes, very happy," he said. He shifted to his side, making it easier to look at Apollo and Klavier, pillowed on Apollo's chest contently. Housuke's fingers began to pet Kyouya's hair, stroking it until he made a low growl against the boy's side, and they giggled.

There was something strange about watching them. He knew, from talking to Housuke, that the two of them had been together much longer, since a wayward kiss long before Kyouya's brother had been jailed. In some ways, it was bizarre to see…himself…so open, so eager and calm and…

Shit, he wasn't feeling anything like that right now! With the alcohol wearing off, he was starting to worry profusely. They'd seen him having sex! Seen him naked, and grinding, and…and he'd been having sex with Housuke, practically! Not that he would ever dream of cheating on Klavier, but…but Klavier was alright with it? Did that mean Klavier didn't care? And if he didn't care, then what was keeping him from…

He barely noticed how red and wet his eyes were getting until Klavier let out a startled "Apollo?"

"I'm sorry," he said, but his voice was cracking more than he wanted it to. "You said it was okay but I…we…"

Klavier's arms wrapped him up, and he buried his face against that broad, dark chest. Klavier had it so easy. He didn't even bat an eye at this sort of thing! The other two had no problem, even Housuke, who was so much like him, yet still so much _better_ …! So why was he so worked up over it?

A soft kiss was laid against his back. He looked up, startled. Klavier couldn't…

Two more pairs of worried eyes were looking at him, and Housuke urged him over, out of Klavier's protective arms, back to the middle of the bed. "It is too much, yes?" Housuke said carefully. "Suddenly, with me and Kyouya. You're scared." A careful hand leaned up to touch his long, drooping bangs. "I remember that." He leaned up to whisper in Apollo's ear, "It doesn't change that he loves you, you know," and Apollo stared at him, his goofy, laid-back smile after such profound words.

Another hand moved to his shoulder. "Yeah," Kyouya said softly, and his voice, Apollo suddenly realized, was different that Klavier's. Not as deep, not as rough, but still calming. "You always did over think things," he continued, though Apollo couldn't see him, couldn't tell who the words were meant for. "It's not wrong to enjoy yourself, ne? We're all friends. Just a little, heh, closer now." Was that what Klavier would have told him, if he'd given him the chance?

But it was Klavier who seemed even more frazzled then he was. Klavier leaned against his back. "Apollo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you," he said quickly. "Forgive me?" he said, and his voice was suddenly so frightened, it reminded Apollo of the day they'd gotten together, after Kristoph's trial, when Klavier was trying so hard to seem unaffected.

Apollo shook his head. Somehow, he understood. Housuke's kind eyes, and Kyouya's soft justifications, and Klavier… "It was really hot," he said, and Klavier shifted against his back, probably inclining his head, confused. "Watching them was really hot. I did…" he swallowed, "…want to try."

Klavier pulled his head back and kissed him. "Do you want me to…?" he offered.

Apollo stopped to think for a moment. "I don't know," he said finally. Klavier looked at him, so he forced himself to explain. "I thought it was hot, yes, but…it's not us. It's not you." Klavier nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was holding himself back. He turned to face Klavier. "Tell me?" Apollo asked, trying to give him a look that said, 'I'm okay now, really.'

"Maybe…something more adventurous?" Klavier said finally.

"How adventurous?" Apollo managed, even though he didn't trust his voice.

Klavier kissed him, a warm, relaxing kiss that drew their mouths together, making his limbs turn to jelly. He leaned forward, more content now that they were face to face again. At least, until he felt a warmth against his back.

He was being sandwiched between Klavier and Kyouya. But more than that hot kiss they'd shared over him before, he was…aware of their bodies. Their heartbeats. And the image of Kyouya's wild coupling were suddenly coming up very clearly in his mind…

"Ah," he squeaked.

"Why settle for a half-hearted imitation, ne?" Kyouya purred into his ear. "My Housuke seems to want a taste of Klavier as well." His hands were moving to squeeze and tickle Apollo's belly, his breath hot and his tongue slithering against his ear.

Apollo looked at Klavier. "Your choice," Klavier told him. "I won't force you…" His lips twisted up, the ghost of a smile. "Or tease you," he added.

Damnit, he couldn't decide this! How could they expect him to…

He gulped. No, no. He couldn't blame them, not when he'd gone along with…everything. Enjoyed everything. What was he scared of, really?

"Klavier," he said, and leaned back against the rock star's chest. He didn't move to tell Kyouya to get away, though. "It's…really okay?" He couldn't find words for what he was feeling, like he was just about to jump off a tall cliff, into something completely new and unknown.

Klavier didn't answer him, the bastard.

So…if he did, then what? If he let another man…touch him. Klavier said it was fine. What…Apollo gulped, and shuddered a little. What if he enjoyed it more with Kyouya? Or if Klavier…enjoyed it more with Kyouya?

It was a terrifying thought. How could he know Klavier didn't prefer to be with the other two, after all? They were so much more relaxed, so much more calm and experienced.

Kyouya….

Apollo realized, suddenly, that Kyouya's hands were still on him, trying to soothe his tense muscles. But…just like Housuke…it didn't have that spark. It felt good. Really good. But…

"Klavier, you…" He didn't want to say it, but it was writhing in the pit of his stomach, like some nasty, cramping pain. "You still want to be with…me, right?" He closed his eyes, letting the words sink into the air, like a curse.

Klavier squeezed him. "Of course, Forehead," he said, and Apollo believed him. That's what he'd been saying all along! It was just pleasure. Just fun!

His ands leaned over Kyouya's, and the guitarist smiled at him. "Now that that's settled," he said, all pearly white teeth and sexy grin, "I promise to be gentle."

"I don't want you to be," Apollo replied, feeling bold and saucy, but without the buzz of alcohol, it felt even better. Kyouya winked at him, muttering, "you better remember that tomorrow."

Kyouya's mouth starting licking and kissing against his back, as he leaned against Klavier for support, legs spread awkwardly, knees buried in the bed astride Klavier's hips. Klavier's mouth found his, and, he moaned when two fingers awkwardly slid into him, moving in different directions, stroking his sore, but sensitive muscles, still slippery from before. He gasped when a hand squeezed his half-hard cock, still soft with nervousness, but rapidly swelling up, and met a pair of bright eyes and wiggling bangs as Housuke grinned up at him.

Just pleasure, he thought. What an understatement!

He wasn't look for foreplay, though, and eagerly pushed back against those fingers. He'd spent enough time angsting, and he wanted to…to get fucked, he thought decisively. If Kyouya was ready again…

Klavier help him as he moved, slowly letting Apollo down to lean on his own arms. Once he felt steady on all fours, Klavier winked at him and whispered, "You look delicious, Apollo," and leaned over to give Housuke a kiss, pulling the other lawyer close enough to fondle a bit. Apollo rolled his eyes. Klavier never could keep his hands off him…them…

And then Kyouya was leaning against his back, pushing gently against him. He tried to relax, but he was suddenly feeling fluttery. He wanted Kyouya so badly it startled him. He shifted his weight, testing out the balance and strength of his knees and forearms, bracing himself as Kyouya pushed inside him, slowly, achingly slowly.

Klavier's tongue was slithering against his tongue. For a moment, Apollo closed his eyes, barely able to take it all in — Kyouya's hot, hard length pounding inside him, stretching and stroking, and Klavier's tongue against his hyper-sensitive erection.

He didn't even realize his eyes were closed, so focused on that amazing stretching, that feeling of fullness, painful and pleasurable all wrapped together. He tried to relax, but his muscles twitched anyway, making Kyouya groan behind him, and a pair of twin giggles burst out from his lover and his double.

He felt the bed shift as someone moved, and Klavier's tongue dipped down to suck one of his testicles. Apollo groaned. He was going mad, mad, and, damn, that tongue teasing the head of….

Wait. What?

He opened his eyes to find Housuke gently starting to suck at the wet, dripping tip of his hardness, and Klavier sucking on his balls and, ugh, squeezing his erection so he couldn't come into that sweet, waiting mouth.

And then — Apollo wanted to scream — all that hot, wetness was gone, and Klavier was kissing Housuke instead. He groaned in disappointment, and two pairs of eyes blinked up at him. Twin smiles. Twin…

Oh, God. Twin mouths suddenly licking at him again, kissing…

They were kissing each other across Apollo's rigid flesh, like a pair of naughty schoolboys. Kissing over it, lips and tongues and saliva and fingers squeezing at every bit not covered by their mouths and…

Klavier finally let him go, and Apollo surged his hips forward with Kyouya's next savage thrust, and he damn near felt like he was dying when his body tensed, and hot whiteness shot against the fingers teasing his stiff flesh. Apollo collapsed against the wall, and Kyouya finally succumbed as well after a thrust or two. Kyouya's solid body leaned against him, panting, as Klavier and Housuke licked their hands clean.

They collapsed down onto the bed, and Apollo just watched, helpless, paralyzed, as Klavier pulled Housuke away and began to fuck his body for all it was worth. The bed trembled with each long, deep thrust, and Housuke's face twisted in pleasure. The sounds were so hot — a little moaning, punctuated with gasps of breath that dissolved into a soft whimpering, and the slick squish of flesh pounding flesh. Housuke's hands grasped at Klavier's long, tan back. They were just…moving, moving, thrusting, arching, fucking…

Klavier held Housuke's hips firmly, squeezing his soft ass, making him spread his legs so every motion drove deep, taking his time, making every inch of his flesh count. His face was drawn with the pain of holding back, covered in sweat, and it made Apollo's heart race. He'd never seen Klavier like this before. So…hot. So strong. This was what Klavier was like when they made love?

Finally, Housuke gave out, body tensing, and Klavier groaned, deep and low in his throat, and the two of them fells against the bed, panting, sharing a single kiss.

A warm, damp towel fell on Apollo's head, and he realized he hadn't even noticed Kyouya get up and go towards the bathroom. Gratefully, he wiped his face, and started moving downwards to rid himself of the sweat and…other fluids. Kyouya tossed another towel to Housuke, before mumbling something about taking a shower. He looked exhausted. Apollo couldn't help but smile. Klavier slowly got up to join Kyouya in the shower. Seriously…Apollo was too tired and sore to move, but he managed to worm forward, under the sheets, and pushed the top cover let off onto the floor. He threw the towel off into another corner of the room too.

Housuke looked…dazed, until Apollo touched his arm and helped him under the covers as well. His skin was faintly chilled, and all he said was a dreamy, "Feels good," as he handed Apollo the cold, wet towel Kyouya had thrown to him. They curled against each other. He did feel good, all cold against Apollo's hot skin.

They heard some loud words from the bathroom. Apollo chuckled. Seems their lovers were opposites too — something about the virtues of cold and hot showers. Kyouya emerged, finally, from a steamy bathroom, with Klavier's complaints behind him. He toweled his hair quickly, stopping for a moment to look at the two of them. "Cute," he managed, before crawling in on Housuke's side. To Apollo's surprise, he reached an arm around both of them, pulling Apollo closer to Housuke, whose arms immediately wrapped around his neck.

He closed his eyes, listening to Housuke's breathing and waiting for Klavier. He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew was Klavier's long, cool body snuggling up against him. Klavier swung a leg around Apollo's hips, and Housuke mumbled when cold toes ended up along his thigh. Kyouya had started snoring, and Klavier was trying his best not to move around and jar everyone else. Apollo was just glad he was so exhausted and the bed was so big, or he'd never get to sleep.

They fell asleep in a heap until long into the next morning.

~

It took a few hours before Apollo managed to ask. A few hours of trying to sort through four different sets of clothes (which mostly looked alike, aside from some size differences), trying not to collapse into jelly on legs that were screaming in soreness, hustling away the curious room service ladies who were trying to catch a glimpse, and…well…being awkward around each other.

"Why?" Apollo said finally, and three pairs of eyes looked at him.

"You mean, not because we are, you said, 'lusty perverts'?" Kyouya answered first.

Apollo shook his head. "If you just wanted to…with other people…you didn't have to wait to find each Kyouya and Housuke," he mumbled, feeling very red.

Surprisingly, it was Housuke who spoke up. "True. I think Klavier would know not to do this when Apollo is so…new," he fumbled. "It could be bad, but luckily was not."

All eyes turned to the rock star. "Ach, I do have a plan, ja?" he said, but Apollo could hear the nervousness in his voice. "It's because…with the Gavinners back together, we're going to be gone. Tours. Press. Everything." He put a hand to his forehead. "You and I would be very lonely. Especially me." He managed a small smile. "I fear you have ruined me, mein Forehead. I cannot find any companions while I am on tour anymore."

Of course. While Apollo was flattered that Klavier wouldn't cheat on him, he could still see how a horny idiot like that would go crazy.

"But…" Klavier started.

"But?" Apollo started to echo, when Klavier's eyes slid in the direction of Kyouya's still-naked ass.

Another piece clicked in to place. Apollo nearly groaned. "But if you're with Kyouya…" he started, suddenly feeling as if he were the last person to get the joke. Somehow…this didn't surprise him.

"I wanted you and Housuke to be friends, ja? For all those lonely nights." Despite his usual cocky grin, he was still nervous. "This is just…a bonus."

"I'd rather have you with someone who would keep you out of trouble, not lead you into it," Apollo said grumpily, but he couldn't help but smile. Only Klavier Gavin could come up with a scheme this ludicrous to keep them all happy. And, really…

It was strange how his entire perspective had changed in one night. So let those two idiot prosecutors do whatever they wanted on tour. He and Housuke could mange perfectly well together. As long as they always came back to them in the end.

And besides, he and Housuke could definitely come up with something to get back at those twin devils.


End file.
